


For Real

by Rina_san28



Series: OWFF Appendices [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Today is a joyful occasion. Why are they so nervous?Written for Pride 2020 Day 3: Cake (or Pie)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: OWFF Appendices [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute family fluff today! Have fun!

“Do ya think she’ll like it?”

Hanzo looked up from his book. “What?”

“This,” Jesse said vaguely.

“In general?”

“I guess.”

He sighed. “Jesse, I am sure she will be thrilled.”

“I mean, we’ve been talkin’ about bringin’ her home for so long now…” Jesse trailed off, then shook his head. “I just want it to feel special.”

“She’s coming home for real now,” Hanzo said. “That alone is special.”

Jesse tilted his head to one side, considering for a moment before panic flashed across his face. “Do you think the streamers’ll be too much?”

“My love, it will be _fine._ If you don’t believe me, call your parents. They’ve done this enough times now.” Finally mollified, his husband wandered off to fret elsewhere in the house, leaving Hanzo alone with his own thoughts.

To be quite honest, he was not as calm as he hoped he was projecting. He couldn’t imagine for the life how Jack and Gabriel had waded through the same process four times without having complete mental breakdowns. All of the paperwork, the endless meetings, and the nerve-wracking home visits were all culminating into one, terrifying moment.

Catalina was finally coming.

They had been matched with the nine-year-old nearly six months before, and after a long series of video meetups, supervised lunches, and day trips, they had finally gotten the okay for the adoption to go forward, which meant that Hanzo and Jesse could move their soon-to-be-daughter into their home. The required preparations had mobilized the entire strike team to do everything from painting Catalina’s new room to building her furniture to buying her new clothes to picking out a luggage set so she didn’t have to suffer the indignity of bringing her meager belongings home in a trash bag. There was just one final step.

_Ding!_

Hanzo stood and made his way to the kitchen, neatly dodging his cat and dragons with an ease that came from years of practice. In the phone call they’d had the previous night, when asked if she wanted to do anything special or fun for her first night home, the only thing Catalina had asked for was a cake. Easy enough. Hanzo, however, did nothing by halves, and that was how he now found himself trying to make enough icing for a four-layer marble confetti cake.

_Desperate times,_ a little voice in his head chimed, and with a modicum of disappointment, he picked up his phone. “Hey Siri? Call Sam.”

\-----

Ever-understanding, Sam was at the front door before Hanzo had even hung up the phone. “I brought two more boxes of confectioner’s sugar and a pack of dyes,” he said, holding up his bag of treasures. “Her favorite color’s green, right?”

“You are a wonderful human,” Hanzo said.

“Your faith is misplaced,” Sam joked, “but we’ve got two hours and a lot of icing to make, so let’s go.”

They got to work quickly, with Sam gently instructing. While Hanzo’s plan to ombré the icing had been ambitious, it was nothing the former Mountie’s Pinterest addiction couldn’t conquer. Hanzo was blending layers two and three when the front door opened again, this time admitting a very long-suffering Zenyatta.

“Good afternoon, Sam, brother,” the monk said calmly. “I assume Jesse is hiding in your bedroom?”

“You are a saint,” Hanzo sighed. “I know he needs a pep-talk, but…”

“It is understandable!” Zenyatta reassured him. “I can handle it. Please, continue your cake for now, but you are next.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

The monk’s laughter echoed behind him.

\-----

_Incoming in 5!_ , the text said. It had been the longest five minutes of his life, Hanzo decided, and he’d been a mercenary for ten years.

A knock came at the door, and he and Jesse jumped up in unison. They paused for a moment as they took it in – this was the last moment where they were a family of two, a pair against the world.

Hanzo couldn’t say he was sad to see it go, and from the grin on his husband’s face, the feeling was mutual.

Their caseworker was smiling when they opened the door, and next to her Catalina stood, wiggling uncontrollably with her dinosaur suitcase in hand. “Everything’s here,” the woman said, handing over a file. “Just remember to come to the courthouse next Tuesday for the official date.”

“Couldn’t forget if we tried, ma’am,” Jesse reassured her.

“Great! I’ll leave you to it!” The caseworker squeezed the little girl’s shoulder. “Congratulations to all three of you. Have a great night!”

“Thanks!”

As soon as the caseworker turned around, Catalina dropped her case and threw herself at Hanzo. “For real? For _real_ for real?”

“For _real_ for real,” he said, crushing her in a hug. “Forever, we promise.”

Jesse knelt down to be on the girl’s eye level. “You’ve got a huge family now, and we don’t let go of people we like!” She laughed through her tears, and the cowboy scooped her up. “Gotta carry the princess over the threshold!”

“Papa!” she cackled. “I’m not a princess, I’m a ninja, I told you!”

“You could be a ninja princess,” Hanzo said, picking up her case and following them in. “Those exist.”

Catalina, however, froze, and he followed her gaze to find her staring at the cake.

“Ah,” he said awkwardly. “I tried to be fancy with the icing, but it looks a bit-”

“You actually did it?” she whispered.

Sudden realization crashed over both men, and Jesse set the girl down on the floor. “‘Course we did, pumpkin,” he said. “I did the bakin’, your dad did the icin’, and now we’re all gonna do the eatin’.” He gently booped her nose with his knuckle. “We pinky-promised, didn’t we?”

Catalina sniffed, then nodded. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Hanzo said, and he felt his heart grow about eight sizes. “Dinner first, hmm? Your papa made pizza.”

_“Yes!”_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writing Notes:**  
>  1) I remember when one of my friends got adopted when we were in gradeschool. Her new parents were so cool, but when we were in high school she told me that she'd learned her dad was such a nervous wreck the week she was due to move in with them that his boss put him on paid vacation so he could "nest" into his new role. I thought that was really sweet, so I've recreated that a bit here.  
> 2) Jack and Gabriel, in this 'verse, have four officially adopted children: Jesse, Angela, Lena, and Hana. There are too many unofficial to count.  
> 3) They're still in Gibraltar, on which Spanish is the primary language, so their new daughter has a Spanish name. Catalina means "pure", and this is purely adorable.  
> 4) My Sam is a dork and a softie. If you followed along with the main series, you know him by now. I just really feel like the Sam I've created is the type of guy that has a Pinterest addiction.  
> 5) Zenyatta has been married to Genji for about seven years at this point and in his company for nine, so he specializes in dealing with the sort of angst that plagues Overwatch members. He's totally used to this.  
> 6) Hanzo understands that his nerves could make Jesse's worse, so he made the wise choice to call in a third party.  
> 7) Catalina has never, ever had an adult truly follow through on a promise before. This is a sign to her that all will be well.  
> 8) Aside from brief hellos over the phone, Catalina hasn't met any of her extended family yet. They are very excited to meet her! 
> 
> Adoption is a subject near and dear to my heart; I'm a huge advocate for adoption from foster care. If you ever find yourself with luggage you're getting rid of, consider donating it to an agency that works with foster children. Many try to have stockpiles of luggage so that, just like Catalina, children don't have to carry around their belongings in a trash bag. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
